Babying Austin
by princesspopular6417
Summary: One night after a Concert, Austin Moon is turned into a baby by Alex Russo. Now his friends have to figure a way to have him turned back. First crossover and fanfics in those sections. So please be nice when reviewing. Don't like, Don't read! Chapter 4 is now up!
1. Chapter 1

Babying Austin: an Austin & Ally/ Wizards of Waverly Place crossover

By Princesspopular6417

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or Wizards of waverly place. I also don't own any of the characters used in this fanfic. Disney Channel does. All rights go to them.

Author's Note: This is my very first Austin and Ally/ Wizards of Waverly Place fanfic. It is also my very first crossover. So please be nice when reviewing thanks!

Summary: After a concert, Austin Moon is turned into a baby by Alex Russo. Now his friends have to figure a way to have him turned back. Don't like, Don't read! Thanks! Please read and review otherwise.

Chapter 1:

It was a normal night. Austin Moon had just got done preforming at his concert in New York.

"Good Night, New York!" He said.

He went backstage and he ran into her.

There stood Alex Russo.

"Hi Austin, long time, no see." She told him.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Austin asked.

"I'm here to get revenge for what happened years ago." she replied.

Then Alex zapped him and Austin changed into a baby.

He went from the tall, blonde popstar to a tiny baby.

His clothes no longer fit. He still had his blonde hair but his brown eyes were now blue.

A.N.: Most babies are born with blue eyes.

"Goodbye now Austin! Hahahaha!" and with that Alex disappeared.

to be continued.

Author's Note: Hi everybody! I know this chapter is really short. I promise to make longer ones. I know I made Alex evil but I will explain in a later chapter. How do you like this story? Please read and review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A few minutes later,

"I haven't seen Austin since his concert ended." Ally said, worried.

"Me either and I thought I saw him go back stage." replied Trish.

Ally, Trish and Dez all went backstage to look for Austin.

"Look! I found Austin's clothes but no sign of Austin." Trish pointed.

"So does that mean Austin's running around naked somewhere?" Dez asked.

"No Dez." she replied.

Dez looked down and saw a baby.

"I couldn't find Austin but I found this baby instead." Dez said.

"A baby?" Ally and Trish asked in unison.

Ally looked down and saw the baby.

She then scooped him up into her arms and cradled him.

"Hey there little fella. How did you get here?" Ally asked, in a babying tone.

Austin tried to talk but it came out in baby babble.

"Hey, you kinda look like Austin! This must be Austin!" Ally said.

"Who did this to you?" Trish asked.

Once again, Austin tried to talk but it just came out in baby babble.

Finally frustrated, Austin had no other choice. He began to cry.

"Waaaaaaaaaah!" he cried.

"oh, what's a matter little Austin?" she asked.

"He must be hungry." Dez suggested.

"We'll have to take him back to his parents." Ally replied.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Ally, Trish and Dez went to Austin's Parents house.

Ally explained the situation to his parents.

"But how did he get this way?" Mrs. Moon asked.

"We're not sure. We're trying to figure that out. In the mean time, Austin's hungry." She replied.

"I'll go fix him a bottle." Mrs. Moon said, going into the kitchen.

"We kept most of his baby stuff because we thought he was going to have a sibling." Mr. Moon explained.

Mrs. Moon came back in the room with a bottle of milk.

She handed it to Ally.

Ally put it in Austin's mouth and his crying ceased.

Then they all uttered sound of relief.

After baby Austin finished his bottle, they decided to go to the park.

"Here, take Austin's old baby carriage." Mrs. Moon said.

The baby carriage was a baby blue color.

Ally gently tucked Austin in it.

Baby Austin was now snuggled up under a warm baby blue blanket.

The baby carriage even had a pillow for him to lay his little head on.

He was nice and comfy. Then he fell asleep.

"Awwww! he's so cute when he's sleeping." Ally, Trish and Dez murmmered.

"Here's my little Aussie's diaper bag." Mrs. Moon said, handing Ally the bag.

"Little Aussie?" Ally asked.

"Well that's what we used to call Austin when he was a baby." Mrs. Moon replied.

and with that they were off to the park.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Meanwhile, Alex Russo was in her room at her house.

She was on her bed, thinking about how she turned Austin Moon into a baby.

"He deserved it. He broke my heart." She said to herself.

Years ago, Alex Russo dated Austin Moon. It was back before Austin was a popstar and popular for that matter.

"Now, that he's famous, he wants nothing to do with me. I feel bad for that Ally girl. He probably wants to get with her now but then he'll just dump her when he gets even more famous." Alex told herself.

Then her brother, Justin came in her room.

"What do you want, Justin?" Alex asked.

"I heard you turned Austin Moon into a baby! What were you thinking? You could expose magic to the world!"

Justin told her.

"I wanted to get back at him for breaking my heart years ago. I guess it was kinda stupid." Alex replied, gloomy.

"Well, you better find a way to turn him back and fast! Otherwise, the spell you used to turn him into a baby forever." Justin told her.

"Oh snap." Alex replied.

To be continued.


End file.
